


Sounds in the night

by Supernaturalbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalbitch/pseuds/Supernaturalbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a dream that wakes Dean. He hears some weird sounds in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds in the night

Sam tossed and turned in his bed. He ripped his blanket off his body and on to the floor. Dean woke to a groan escaping Sam's lips. Thinking Sam was in pain, Dean jolted out of bed. Pearing over at his sleeping brother he realised Sam was sleeping. He looked him over once more only for eyes to land on a particularly large bulge in Sam's sweatpants. "Dean. Oh god. Yes. Dean, more." Moaned Sam, squirming in his bed. Dean didn't know what to do, so he layed back down next to his brother. Sam shifted so his lower half was rest over Dean's pelvis. Sam slowly started to grind into Dean.  
Dean groaned slightly at the friction Sam was creating between them. Sam quickened his pace against Dean. Dean put all facts aside and ignored the fact that this was his brother and grinded against his brothers pace. Sam's lips parted slightly at the thickening friction. Dean became a moaning mess underneath his brother. His hands grasping Sam's hips. He moaned Sam's name feeling his own bulge painfully grind against his brother's.  
Sam opened his eyes to stare into Dean's. His pace speeding up. Sam lowered his head, his lips brushing against Dean's ear. "You like that big brother?" He asked in a husky voice. Dean moaned deeply in response. Sam slowly slid Deans sweats off his hips and down his legs. Sam traveled back up to Deans face. Carefully placing his lips on Deans. Just a quick peck turned into a hungry, lust filled, desperate make out session. Dean hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's pants. Helping him pull them off. Noting that Sam wasn't wearing underwear, he stared at his brothers package. Sam grinned. "Oh big brother you want to know something?" Asked Sam innocently. Dean nodded furiously. "I want to see my big brother come apart at the seams. See you as a hot mess, begging for me to fuck you senseless. Fuck you so hard you won't walk right ever again." Dean moaned at the thought.  
"Sam, please fuck me. I want to feel you pounding away, inside of me. Fuck me, Sammy." Dean begged as Sam left tickets along his neck. "You going to be a good little Bitch for Sammy," He asked. Dean nodded. Sam slid out of his boxers. Dean spread his legs. Sam lined himself up with Deans tight hole. Without warning Sam started furiously pounding into his brother. Not giving him time to adjust. He continued to fuck dean senseless. "You like that, you little Slut?" Sam asked giving Dean's ass a light smack. The spanking made Dean moan. "Yes, yes." He said with a breathy moan. Sam stopped pounding into his brother and slid out. Laying down he looked to Dean who lay next to him. "Ride me," was all he said. Dean quickly got up and lowered himself onto his younger brothers cock. The older Winchester bounced up and down, but his pace wasn't quick enough for his dominant brother. Sam gripped the older boy's hips and started thrusting into his brother as he bounced.  
Sam was close to climaxing. "Oh Dean." He moaned. His brother was also close. "Sammy," Dean practically shouted. Sam reached around his brother and took hold of his dick. He stroked it making Dean moan. Sam started jerking Dean off to the pace of his thrusting/riding. Both brothers were sent over the edge, yelling each others names. Sam continued thrusting. Trying to work his vim into his brothers asshole, he soon pulled out and Dean collapsed next to him. Sweating and panting Dean drew out three words that changed they're views on each other. "I love you." He said before falling alsleep. Sam whispered back to his sleeping lover. "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
